The present invention relates to a bone plug anchoring device which is securable to a bone where a tendon graft or other graft is to be anchored, and a method for anchoring one or more tendons or other grafts using the bone plug anchoring device.
There are several known devices which are capable of securing artificial ligaments and/or artificial tendons to bones. Some of those devices, however, are directed solely to artificial ligaments and/or tendons and may not be suitable for use in connection with grafts of natural tissue, such as an actual tendon.
While some devices are suitable for use on grafts of natural tissue, such devices tend to provide less than optimal results. Some merely squeeze or press the soft tissue against a surface of the bone. Since a bone surface is limited in its ability to frictionally retain the soft tissue, the soft tissue may slide with respect to the bone, especially if a significant amount of tension is placed on the soft tissue. The patient""s activity therefore becomes very limited when such devices are used.
Since hamstring muscles can be very strong, it is important that any device which is used to secure hamstring tendon grafts to a bone be able to withstand significant amounts of tension without allowing slippage. Since muscles tend to deteriorate when not used, it is desirable that such devices be able to withstand such significant amounts of tension as soon as possible after implantation. This permits the patient to resume physical activity soon after surgery, thereby minimizing muscle deterioration.
There is consequently a need in the art for an anchoring device which is capable of securely anchoring a graft to bone, especially one which grips the graft, not by pressing it against a bone, but rather by pressing cooperating parts of the anchoring device against the graft while the graft is positioned therebetween, and which can be tightened sufficiently to withstand significant amounts of tension without slippage.
It is a primary object of the present invention to overcome at least some of the problems associated with prior art anchoring devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an anchoring device and method which are suitable for use with grafts, such as natural tendon grafts, in addition to being suitable for use with artificial ligaments and/or artificial tendons.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an anchoring device and method for securely anchoring a graft to a bone, especially one which grips the graft, not by pressing it against a bone, but rather by pressing cooperating parts of the anchoring device against the graft while the graft is positioned therebetween.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an anchoring device and method which facilitate tightening of the anchoring device sufficiently to withstand significant amounts of tension without slippage.
To achieve these and other objects, the present invention provides a bone plug anchoring device for anchoring at least one graft to a bone. The bone plug anchoring device comprises a plug and a locking element. The plug has a hollow passageway and a flange portion which extends radially out from the plug. The locking element is adapted to cooperate with the flange portion so that, when the locking element is locked to the flange portion while the graft(s) is (are) sandwiched between the locking element and the flange portion, the graft (or grafts) remains (or remain) anchored to the plug. The bone plug anchoring device is particularly well-suited for anchoring a hamstring tendon graft to a tibia after passing through a femur.
The present invention also provides a method for anchoring at least one graft to a first bone. The method comprises the steps of: passing the graft(s) through a hollow passageway in a plug; securing the plug to a surface of the first bone through which the graft(s) passes (or pass); and anchoring the graft(s) to the plug using a locking element which cooperates with a flange portion of the plug to lock the graft(s) between the locking element and the flange portion while the graft(s) is (are) sandwiched therebetween.
Also provided by the present invention is a method for anchoring at least one hamstring tendon graft. The method comprises the steps of: creating a tibial tunnel through a patent""s tibia, so that the tibial tunnel opens toward a femur of the patient; securing an anchoring element at the femur; passing the hamstring tendon graft(s) through the tibial tunnel and around the anchoring element and back through the tibial tunnel so that two portions of the hamstring tendon graft(s) extend out from an opening in the tibial tunnel which is directed away from the femur; securing a plug into the opening in the tibial tunnel, so that the two portions of each hamstring tendon graft extend through a hollow passageway in the plug; and anchoring the two portions of the hamstring tendon graft(s) to the plug using a locking element which cooperates with a flange portion of the plug to lock the two portions between the locking element and the flange portion while the two portions are sandwiched therebetween.
The above and other objects and advantages will become more readily apparent when reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.